Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokémon
by Sonic155
Summary: When a mysterious threat known as the Kraang make their move, heroes must rise in order to save their beloved world. But that proves difficult, though, when pokemon trainers are out to catch them, a branch of thieves named 'Team Rocket' seemed interested in them, and an insane ninja leader thirsts for their Master's blood. Did I mention these heroes weren't exactly human?


**Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to have a story of the turtles as pokemon? Yeah, that's why I decided to make one. In this story, it will most likely follow the 2012 version of the turtles, but I'm still going to add my own style. And who knows? Maybe they'll encounter certain pokemon trainers and thieves along the way...** _ **maybe**_ **. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **~Prologue**_

There was a time when Hamato Yoshi was happy. Truly happy.

He had married the love of his life, and together they had a precious angel named Miwa. When his father and sensei passed, he was to be the head of the Hamato clan, one of the greatest clans of warriors in Violet Village history.

But even though it seemed like a beautiful garden, there was still that one rose which provided a terrible thorn in it's side.

Oruku Saki.

As an infant, he was discovered among the ruins of one of the Foot Clan's last villages by the leader of the Hamato Clan, Hamato Yūta. Feeling pity, the man took the boy under his wing, and rose him as his own alongside his son, Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi and Saki were like brothers, the best of friends during their time. But as they grew older, a rivalry between the two had as well. However, that rivalry escalated when they met a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen, and subsequently fell in love with her.

Their efforts to win Shen's love and affection sadly, melded their rivalry into pure hatred for one another. It didn't help when Saki insulted Yoshi to the point of attack, leaving the latter victorious and the former alone and in hiding.

Unfortunately for the clan, Saki discovered his true heritage not long afterwards. Enraged by all the lies and dishonor, he immediately set out to rebuild the lost Foot Clan with himself as the leader. Over time, with his manipulative ways, he managed to convince over half of the Hamato Clan along with their pokemon to abandon their honorous ways and join the Foot instead. Those who remained in the opposing clan met the harsh penalty: Death. As for their pokemon, they either faced the same fate, or were given over to Team Rocket and any other pokemon poachers/thieves out in the Johto region.

When Yoshi and Shen learned of the grave news, they instantly prepared to go into hiding like the last few surviving clan members already had done. They hoped to lie low and begin with a new fresh start in the Indigo region. Their plans were put to a halt, though, when Saki barged in their home one night, seeking for Yoshi's blood and Shen's affection. It came as a total shock when the couple learned Saki was behind the murderings of innocent people and pokemon alike. Determined to end the madness before anyone else could perish, Yoshi ordered their family friend, Delphox, to get both Shen and Miwa to safety. The fire pokemon agreed without any hesitation and rushed them along, leaving both men behind for their soon to be vicious fight.

And vicious it was too. With Yoshi's shuko spikes and Saki's tekko-kagi, they dueled it out. The Hamato leader tried pleading with the Foot leader, asking him to stop this senseless fight with countless attempts, but Saki refused each time. During their fight, a few candles were stuck, and when they hit the ground, a fire was born until the whole house set ablaze. No longer able to handle the suspense, Shen ordered Delphox to watch over Miwa as she rushed in the house. The pokemon tried to stop her, but to no avail.

Back in the dojo, with his only weapon left, a ninjato, Yoshi quickly became disarmed by Saki, and the ruthless ninja master delivered a powerful kick to the Hamato leader. All the air left him, and Yoshi slumped over in order to catch his breath. Seeing his chance, Saki instantly dived for the kill, his tekko-kagi in position.

But to everyone's shock, Shen leaped in front of Yoshi, arms stretched out as if to guard her husband. Saki, in his surprised state, had no time to redirect himself, and thus delivered the devastating blow to the kunoichi. It was as if time had slowed down.

 _Tang Shen's falling form._

 _Blood flying in the air from her wound._

 _Hamato Yoshi screaming in horror._

 _Oroku Saki watching in his stupefied state._

 _And Delphox screeching hysterically from her place outside, having witnessed the whole thing through the window._

Before the woman could hit the floor, her husband caught her in his arms, and hugged her with all his might.

Snapping out of his stupor, Saki screamed Shen's name and made a mad dash for the couple, his focus only on Shen. However, before he could reach them, chunks of falling wood from the ceiling covered the two, and a piece of flaming wood made its way for his face. Saki managed to dodge in the last second, but he was far too slow for the unsuspecting flamethrower from behind him. Fortunately for him, it only marked his face and spared the rest of his body. Still, it proved extremely painful, and the man rushed out of the house, clutching his face and screaming bloody murder.

From her spot at the window, Delphox growled hatefully, as she glared daggers at the man. She never had a good feeling whenever she was around Saki. Especially, when she seen the future. Stupid! Why hadn't she trusted her instincts? If she had, none of this would be happening as of now.

"Delphox!"

The pokemon whipped around with a snarl, ready to attack if needed.

Standing there, a figure with a dark orange cloak looked at her with sky blue eyes.

" _Who are you? I don't recognize your scent. Are you a petty trainer who's come for a battle? Because I am not in the mood_." she growled, shifting in a fighting stance.

To her surprise, though, the figure answered her question. "No way, dudette. I'm more like you than you think. I just came to remind you about Hamato Yoshi." it, well, _he_ from the sound of it, said, pointing towards the entrance of the house.

The pokemon's eyes widened. _Master!_ She had to save him and Shen before it was too late!

She paused for a second, facing the figure. " _Thank you for reminding me. By the time I remembered, it would have surely been too late to recover them. But before go, I must ask... who are you, strange one?_ " as she tilted her head to the side.

The figure was quiet for a moment. He then gave a little shrug to his shoulders, and the cloak slipped off, causing Delphox to gasp.

 _"You're a-"_

"-pokemon. I know. But call me Michelangelo." the now confirmed pokemon smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. Delphox could only nod. This pokemon Michelangelo... wasn't he supposed to be the size of a small bush, like any other one of his kind? His size was equivalent to that of a human teenager! That, by all means, wasn't normal.

Michelangelo made a shooing gesture. "Go on, dudette... before its too late." he urged, and turned to leave.

" _Will I ever see you again?_ " the fox asked.

"Yes." Michelangelo said as he turned around with a small sad smile, "But not in the way you would see coming."

And with that, the pokemon leapt to the nearest tree, effectively vanishing from sight. Delphox stared for a moment, before she remembered her task yet again and rushed in to help. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Michelangelo met up with his siblings, who like him, were dressed in cloaks. As soon as he touched the ground, the one in the dark red cloak rushed forward and swallowed him in a tight hug.

"Mikey!" the figure cried, as he curled up his claws into a fist and gave his brother a smack to the head, "Where the shell were you!? We thought you got caught by one of the villagers, or worse, Shredder himself!"

Michelangelo whined, slipping an arm free and rubbing his head with a paw. "Ow. I probably deserved that."

The figure in the salmon-colored cloak crossed their arms. "There's no probably to it. You had us all scared, Mikey. Hell, Raph would have hunted down Saki if you hadn't shown up ." they said in a feminine voice.

The youngest of the bunch lowered their ears in shame. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to help by warning Delphox."

At this, everyone's attention was on Michelangelo.

"You... talked to Delphox?" the one in the indigo-colored cloak breathed. Michelangelo nodded, his tail swaying slightly in excitement.

"Uh huh. She was extra cautious at first, but when I told her about Splinter, she was pretty chill afterwards." he said cheerfully. The one in the dark blue cloak sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mikey. That goes for all of you. If any of us lost each other now..." he trailed off with a grim look. The others looked at each other in understanding. Blue was scared. All of them were. How were they going to return home?

"Leo." the one in a dark green cloak started in a feminine voice.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced through the air, and interrupted what she was going to say. All six pokemon shot their heads up and listened.

 _"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

Eyes of ocean blue, emerald green, maroon red, sky blue, mystic lavender, and soft amber met for a second... before they looked on the scene with pure sadness.

Hamato Yoshi sat there in front of the burning house, his body racking with uncontrollable sobs. Delphox stood next to him with a pawed hand placed on his shoulder... as if to comfort him. Tears rolled down her furry cheeks as she watched the flames eat away at her former home... with her first master inside burning to a crisp and bleeding out. It was too much of a heartbreaking sight for all of the pokemon to watch...

One by one, they all left the scene and faded into the shadows, leaving both Hamato Yoshi and his Delphox to mourn over the loss of their beloved Tang Shen. But one lingered behind. Amber slits narrowed when they caught movement in the shadows, and white claws eagerly waited to be used. If she could act now, maybe there was still a chance that history could be different.

"Miwa?"

Green peeked over her shoulder and found Blue waiting for her. The pokemon slumped over with a heavy aggravated sigh.

"I'm coming, Leo."

Reluctantly, she left and followed her brother, all the while never taking her eyes off the shadows.

In the shadows, Saki watched the whole scene with his hatred directed strongly toward Yoshi... while he too mourned for Shen. In his arms, a sleeping Miwa rested uneasily...

* * *

 **Ta da! Finished! So...? Thoughts, anyone? I wanted to start this off in a unique way... so, why not start with the plot of Tale of the Yokai? I always wondered what it would be like if the guys started off as regular pokemon and later on, mutated into what they're going to be in this story. And Delphox seemed like the perfect choice as a family pokemon for Yoshi and Shen. So sue me if you think otherwise! Well... goodbye for now.**


End file.
